Fnaf:Metal Feathers
by InkRealms
Summary: The whole gang waited. Seconds past. Minutes. Hours. Till the delivery of the one they have been waiting for. The one who would play a major role in the upcoming war. The one with the metal feathers.
1. The Delivery

All of the animatronics were silently waiting in the empty halls of the pizzeria. It was a year after Mike's first week. After they learned Mike was human, they became friends and mostly let him be. It was Bonnie who broke the silence.

"Wonder who the new guy is" Bonnie asked herself. She looked at the clock with the others.

They had just found out there was a new animatronic coming today. The gang looked at the time. It was 12:36. Only 10 minutes to go.

Mike looked outside the door. "Still waiting?"

"Yeah, though it's taking way longer then expected" the lavender bunny replied, sitting down with the rest.

"What does he look like" Chica said outloud.

"None of us know" Freddy sighed "We will just have to wait"

"Wait" Bonnie started. "So we _really_ know nothing about him, or his gender. He might be a she for all we know"

Foxy faced Bonnie "Of course we know nothin' about the lad. What do you think, we be magic?"

"Thats not what I meant"

"Shhh" Freddy hissed. "They're coming!"

All of them went to their spots as fast as they could. They made it just in time for the deliveryman to come through the door. They watched as he rolled a large box inside.

Mike got up. "Ah, the new animatronic!"

"Just sign here" The deliveryman motioned towards the clipboard he was holding. Mike quickly scribbled his initials on the paper.

After the man left, Mike turned around. "It's safe guys"

They left the stage, making a circle around the box. Mike quickly fetched a knife and started to cut through the tape. After a few minutes, he finally got it ready to open.  
>"Gang, meet your new friend, Rovus!<p> 


	2. Rovus

All of them looked inside. In the box laid a tall and slender crow animatronic, with his own top hat.

The animatronics looked at the new guy for a long time. Finally it was Chica who broke the silence.

"He's a crow? Like, a bird?" she asked.

"Yep, with great detail too!" Mike examined Rovus. "Looks great as well!'

Foxy stared. "He be a little dark"

Mike shrugged "He's built more for the adults, but the kids will love him neverless"

He went over to the back of the animatronic. "Now to just turn him on" He opened the back and flipped on the switch. They all watched as Rovus' eyes slowly turned green.

The crow slowly looked around. "Wha?..."

"Its alright, your just starting up for the first time" Chica told him.

Rovus stood up and looked around. "Who are you?"

"My name's Chica"

"Mine is Bonnie"

"Arr, I be Foxy the Pirate"

"I'm Freddy"

Rovus turned to Mike. "Animatronic?"

"Well" Freddy started "He's human. That means no suit stuffing."

Rovus shook Mike's hand. "Nice to meet you"

After the greetings, they went to the back room to instruct him about the pizzeria. It took about 1 hour, but finally Rovus understood.

"Over there's your spot" Bonnie motioned towards a half-finished stage. "That"s the Wing Terrace. It does'nt look like much, but they said they were going to finish it today"

He looked at it.  
><em>So, my new home <em>he thought. Rovus was enjoy it here.


	3. Copy Cat

After a few hours, the pizzeria reopened.

"So, welcome to the all new, Wing Terrace!" Bonnie said to the kids.

"Meet our new friend, Rovus The Crow!"

All the little kids and adults looked at the new attraction.

Rovus was behind the curtains, wondering what he should do.

They had forgot to tell him what his job was.

_This is bad_ Rovus thought.

There was only one thing the crow could do.

He improvised.

"Hello audience, and welcome to the new Wing Terrace. My name's Rovus, and I'm here to show you a good time!"

Rovus looked at the crowd. So far so good.

"Now, I'll be needing a volunteer. Anyone?"

Instantly all the kids shot their hand up, all eager to be the partner of the new animatronic.

Rovus spotted out a lone kid, near the the left corner. The crow pointed towards him

"You, there, come on up"

The child walked up the stage to him.

"Now, for my presentation, I'll do..." He thought for a second

"A magic trick!"

His volunteer brightened up at this, excited to be part of this.

All the little children watched in fascination as he preformed a series of tricks, from the old classics to his own ones.

They were there for the whole day before they left.

After, Rovus went back inside the Terrace. He sat down on the floor, exhausted by all of the kids.

_At least_ he thought_ it was a good first day._

Foxy walked in and sat beside him. "That be something you preformed there, lad" he chuckled. "A Magic show? That's a new one"

Rovus smiled "Yeah, it was improvised. You guys didnt tell me what to do"

"Well" Foxy got up "Looks like you beat our challenge.

The crow looked at him "This was a test?"

Foxy laughed "Yes, and you beat it creativly"

Rovus stood "Well, I best be goin-" He was cut short by Mike urgently running towards them.

"You better take a look at this" The guard said, almost out of breath.

When they arrived at the office, the others were already there, looking at a computer.

"What's wrong?" Rovus asked confused.

"Take a look at this garbage" replied the bunny.

He went over to the screen. There layed a news article about a new pizzeria, with animatronics, obviously copied after them.

"This be unacceptible!" Foxy cried.

"The copycats!" Chica said furiously.

Rovus stood quietly to the side. Already there are problems here.

As he looked closer, it seemed there was a few more animatronics there.

Thats when it hit him

"We need more animatronics"

All of them looked at him partially confused.

"They're trying to out sell us by getting all of the customers to come over there because they have more robots. More entertainment, more customers. We need to outdo them so we'll stay in buisness"

Freddy looked at him. "It may be competition, but it isn't that serious. Sure, they're just copy cats who stole the concept, but they'll never beat the original"

After seeing Rovus' face, he added "And we are still waiting for another"

Now the other part of the group was confused even farther.

"How come we haven't heard of this new guy?" Bonnie asked confused

Freddy shrugged "You know, a little spying here, and little eavesdropping there. And it's not a guy"

"So when will we meet her" Chica asked excitedly, as she forgot all about the news.

"Tommorow" Freddy said casually.

"And" he said " It's a dove"

"Perfect for the other addtion to the Wing Terrace, Rovus and Dovelyn" Freddy winked at Rovus. "They will work perfectly together"

"A... new bird?" Rovus asked hesitantly. He wanted a new member, but all of a sudden he felt a little worried. Would Dovelyn like it here?

Luckly, he thoughts were broken by the sound of Mike's voice "Freddy, I need you"

The bear went to Mike, but not before whispering something to Bonnie. She quietly nodded, then jumped away to who knows where.

Rovus retreated back to his terrace. Clearing his mind of thoughts, he laid down and closed his eyes. Even though he didn't need sleep, it felt great to him. He was tired.

He dreamed of a white bird at the terrace. Before he could make sense of it, it aruptly ended. Rovus soon fell into a sleep mode, dreaming of a black darkness.


	4. Attack

The next day, all of them woke up early in anticipation of the new animatronic.

Freddy was already there, as he was always on time, and if he could, early.

Rovus slowly started up, still a little sluggish from the sleep mod. He walked to the stage where Freddy stood.

"So, we wait?" Rovus asked.

"Like we did for you" Freddy said, looking at the clock.

One by one the others came, Bonnie being last.

She whispered something to Freddy, then joined the rest as the waited.

"This just keeps gettin' longer, each time we do this" said a slightly bored Foxy.

"You did it once, you can do it again" encouraged Chica.

"Personally," Bonnie announced "I... can't put myself through this again. I'm going to get some pizza"

"Umm... you can't really taste or eat anything" Rovus observed. They were just robots.

Bonnie scoffed "Doesn't mean I can't eat it. Also, we do have taste simulators, even though I don't know why they added it."

Chica turned to her "You better not touch my pizza" she said warningly.

"Too late" Bonnie said, racing to the kitchen.

Chica smirked. "I did warn her"

They suddenly heard Bonnie screaming. Everyone watched as she ran out, her face red.

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THERE?!" Bonnie yelled.

Chica turned away. "Just a little hot sauce" she replied.

Chica laughed "REVENGE"

As Bonnie ran off to find a drink, the chicken faced the rest of the group. "Serves her right for always eating my pizza"

"Ok, remind me not to mess with you" Rovus said, laughing.

All of the animatronics heard a faint ringing sound outside. They went to their spots as a different deliveryman came in.

After he had left, they gathered around the box again. Bonnie joined them with a glass of water.

"Wouldn't that shorten ye circuits lass?" Foxy remarked.

Bonnie looked at Chica "As long as it takes away the heat, I'm fine" she said slightly annoyed. Chica shrugged.

Rovus bent down to take a better look at the box.

_X-1572-4672-1537_

_Model G_

_Made exclusively for Fazbear Entertainment Inc._

Looking at this reminded him that they were still artificial. Mike came in, dodging all of the little kids as they rushed along.

"Oh, it's here!" Mike observed.

"Arr, ye be Captain Obvious" Foxy said sarcasticly.

Ignoring the statement, Mike opened up the box.

Rovus looked at the cargo inside. The animatronic inside was almost exactly like him,only a little bit shorter and white.

As Mike was lifting her out, Bonnie all of a sudden started yelling.

Then the Wing Terrace blew up.

They were all knocked back by the blast. All of them were in critical condition, being so close to the explosion.

Chica groaned. "I think... my arm is broken"

Rovus got up. All he could see was white. Slowly, his vision came back.

Where the Wing Terrace ahould of been was now a pile of was still in a state of shock. When he looked over at Chica, he could see her arm was bent at an unnatural angle.

Bonnie was the first one up. "The others!" she shouted, looking out the window.

Freddy painfully got up. "Others?"

"The animatronics! They did this!" Bonnie said furiously.

Rovus got up and headed to the site. "That's not important now!' He yelled. "We have to get any kids stuck under the debris!"

Foxy closed his eyes. "This is goin to be worse then 1987" the pirate mumbled.

Bonnie went to the office and dialed up 911.

They found 7 kids. 3 were injured.

While Freddy was guarding the area, making sure no one came in, Rovus was busy getting the kids out.

It was all a blur.

The ambulance came and took the 3 kids to the hospital.

The parents stared in shock as they rolled them away.

They all were evacuated.

They had to close the pizzeria early.

After they had closed, Rovus sat at the rubble that was once his home.

_The other pizzeria...the animatronics..._

He couldn't make sense of it all. Why would they do this?

Several animatronics sat at the back room at the other pizzeria.

"We showed them" the dog said.

"That was still a little over the top though Dodge" replied Faye the Ferret. She knew Doge's ideas were always over the top. Everyone knew that.

Beside Faye was 3 others: Drake The Dragon, Tom Toucan, and Sammy Seal.

They all where looking down at the plan.

Knowing all about the plan, they planned the next attack.

This was going to be good.

**Hoped you liked this. Also, what happened to Mike? Find out next chapter.**


	5. Dovelyn

After they had cleaned up the place and closed off all access to the terrace, Rovus and Dovelyn had to stay in the backroom, waiting for further notice.

Rovus sat against the backwall, offline for the moment.

He was also plugged up to a charging outlet.

After a while, Freddy came in and unplugged him. He looked the crow's back.

_84%_

"That will have to do" Freddy flippped the on switch.

Rovus' eyes lit up quickly, and he got to his feet.

"You needed to be charged" Freddy explained.

Rovus looked over to the power outlet.

"Seriously, a phone charger?" Rovus said, partially annoyed.

Freddy just shrugged. "Found it under a table"

Rovus looked at the bear. "What now?"he asked.

"Well" said Freddy, looking over to Pirate's Cove "You will be performing with Foxy, along with Dovelyn. It's a shame the terrace was only open for a day."

"Well, we have to activate her first" Rovus pointed out.

They went over to the box where Dovelyn was. After they lifted her out, Rovus went to her back.

He activated her.

Slowly, she started up.

Dovelyn looked around.

The crow introduced himself. "I'm Rovus"

"Dovelyn" she replied, still looking around her envioment.

Rovus was staring at her. She seemed... more curious then he was when he first started up.

They led her outside to the others.

"Hi everyone" Dovelyn chimed.

The others stoped what they were doing and turned to where the voice came from.

Chica went up to her and smiled. "I'm so glad to have another girl here! My name's Chica"

The chicken pointed to all of they others as she spoke. "There's Bonnie, Foxy, and Freddy"

She waved hi to all of them, then turned to face Chica. "What do I do here?" she asked.

Chica looked over to Pirate's Cove. "Well, you were going to work at the Wing Terrace" She motioned towards the empty space "But... It blew up. So your going to work at the Cove!"

Blew up? "What happened?" Dovelyn questioned.

Chica decided to go with the excuse that they told the customers.

"It was a methane explosion" She lied.

"Anyways" Chica said, changing the subject "You'll be working with Rovus and Foxy over there"

Dovelyn looked over at them. There was a crow and a fox near the cove. She decided that the fox was the one named Foxy, given the name. So, the other one was Rovus she thought.

He looked a little taller then her, and blcak instead of white.

"So what exactly do I do at the Cove?" She still needed answers, as she just got here.

"Well" Chica explained "You play along with the pirate stories to entertain the kids. You also are in charge of handing out the prizes, since Balloon Boy is not here" She mumbled the last part so Dovelyn couldn't really hear what she said.

"You start in a hour. Good Luck" Chica went away to supply closet,

Dovelyn looked over to the Cove once more.

Pirate Adventures.

She could manage that.

Over at the supply closet, Chica was busy fixing up Mike's wounds. Since he didn't have the metal cover they had, Mike ended getting a little scorched from the explosion. Luckly, Chica stated, nothing was too serious.

"There... and done! You should be fine" Chica said, finished with bandaging.

Mike looked down. He was covered with bandages of all types, all over him.

"...O...K..." Mike mumbled

He was still questioning Chica medical ablities when Foxy came in.

"Come on lad, Dovelyn's awake"

Mike went out to see the animatronic was activated.

He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you. My name's Mike. I'm the night shift sercurity guard here."

Dovelyn shook it. "I'm Dovelyn"

She took a step back and looked at Mike.

"You're not an animatronic, are you?" She asked.

"You're the first one to find that out by yourself. I'm human. Just like all of the other people you see come in" Mike looked around. "Well, going to see come in"

"Anyways, I better get going. My shift is way past over"

They all waved bye to Mike as he left.

"Well, time to reopen the pizzeria" Freddy said, heading to the door.

And then after opening it...

They were practically ran over by the wave of kids.


	6. rEmeMbEr

Rovus went into Pirate's Cove, avoiding the kids on the way.

They were everywhere.

Foxy looked over to him "Ye best be gettin ready for th-" He stopped and cleared his throat. "Ready for the show" the pirate added, without his accent.

"When is the next performance?" Rovus asked, waiting impatiently.

Foxy checked his clock."Right now, actually"

They all walked to the front of the stage. Dovelyn took a deep breath. Personally, she was nervous. But then again, isn't everyone?

Over at the stage, the band finished up their song.

"Remember to go over to the Pirate Cove for Foxy and his adventures" Freddy called to the kids as they headed away. All of them went off the stage and stood behind the crowd.

There was a loud cheer from the kids as Foxy pulled open the curtain.

The fox eyed the kids. "Arr, there be pirates wanting to join our crew. What do ye think we should do with em?" he asked Rovus.

Rovus pretended to study the children carefully. "I say we let them join. They look like a good crew to me!" Rovus turned to Dovelyn.

"Well, since they're part of our crew, I guess they will need these" she said, taking out eyepatches.

After she handed them out, Foxy sat down."Now, have I ever told how I met this pair?"

All of the kids came closer as Foxy told his story.

"Back when I sailed the seven seas, I happened to stumble across a island. When I was walking, I found them escaping from a band of outlaws."

Rovus lisened with the rest of the audience. Some backstory.

"I dropped them off at nearby island, where they continued their journey. After that, I never heard of them again, till after a year, where I met them at a harbor. I took them back to here and here they are now!"

As Foxy went into another story, Rovus silently slipped away to the back of the cove.

The story was far fetched. That he knew. But he felt like some of it was true.

Rovus was still thinking when he saw a figure moving in front of him.

"Freddy?" he asked. The figure walked up to him.

It was Freddy, but not the same one.

He stared at the stranger's glowing eyes. That's when it hit him. It was a shadow of some sort.

_A living shadow_ he thought, looking at it. Then another shadow came up beside the other.

They were other forms of Freddy and Bonnie. He was utterly confused when one spoke.

"Do you remember us?" He shivered. It's voice was like a whisper, and it was sudden because there was no intake of breath before it talked.

"Remember the adventures? Your companions? Your past?"

He could faintly remember shadows... another person...

Remember It?

Rovus felt tired all of a sudden.

His past?

His adventures?

Just before he passed out, he wondered...

Who was he?


	7. Cordless

As Dovelyn was preforming, she noticed Rovus slip away.

"Hey, Foxy" she nudged the pirate.

"What is it, lass? Foxy said, still preforming.

"I need to go for a second. I saw Rovus walking away" Dovelyn looked to the back.

"Ok, but be back. I can't do this alone" Foxy said, climbing on his boat.

She quickly went away to the back, searching for Rovus

"Rovus?" Dovelyn looked over to him.

When she found him, he was talking to a wall.

"What are you doing?" she asked, carefully approaching him. Before she reached him, she saw a dark hand jabbing him through the back, and him falling over.

Dovelyn ran over to him. "What the?" She looked around.

_"What can I do?"_ she thought, trying to find something useful she could use.

She sighed. _Sorry for this_ she thought.

Then she slapped him.

"GAH!" Rovus woke up and held his face. "What was that for?!"

"You were unconsious." Dovelyn replied.

Rovus looked around himself. "Where are they?"

"Who?" she asked, slightly curious.

The crow sighed and stood up. "It's just people I used to know... I think"

Rovus went into the backroom. "I'll be here if you need me" he called.

_That was quick_ she thought to herself.

Dovelyn went back to Foxy. "Where have you been? I had to sail the ship meself, you know"

"Sorry about that." She went back to performing. "Hey Foxy" Dovelyn looked towards Foxy. "Do you know anything about the stuff B.R?"

Foxy looked at her confused. "B.R?"

"Before Rovus" She explained.

"I'll tell you later" Foxy said "Finishing up the act."

Afterwards, they went to the stage.

"So, what do you need to know?" Foxy asked.

"About a dark figure, some type of thing here" she replied, looking at the confused fox. "Personally, I don't even know what I want to know."

Foxy got up and paced around. "I'm pretty sure I know something about it, I just can't remember"

"It was somewhere long ago, where we met some different versions of some of the band. Can't remember the specifics." Foxy looked over to the dove. "Sorry lass. That's all I can remember"

"At least it wasn't infomation I already knew. Thanks anyway" Dovelyn went away, deep in thought.

At the backroom. Rovus sat down on the floor. He could faintly remember some things. Rovus sighed. _ Now I'll be thinking about it all night_ he thought.

Rovus stood up silently. "There is no use in spying."

Slowly the intruder climbed down from the ceiling.

"I say, chap, nice to see a new face around here"

Rovus looked to where the voice came from. There was another animatronic, though damaged. When it stepped into the light, he saw that it was a female fox. Grey and blue, though it was hard to tell because it was a little dim. Rovus looked over towards the fox's arm.

One just consisted of cords and wires, looking like it was ripped off somehow.

_Just how long has she been here?_

"The name's Cordless, former animatronic and entertainer." Cordless shook the crow's hand.

"My name is Rovus. How long have you been here?" Rovus asked, looking at the old fox.

"About, say..." Cordless frowned. "Can't remember. But all I know is that I've been here too long!"

Rovus thought for moment. Cordless looked familiar.

_I guess we have a new member._

**Thank you Cordless the Fox for letting me use your OC**

**I have been given permission to use it, just to clear up any ownership issues.**

**I do not own him, only been given permission to use him.**

**I am accepting OCs for my story Metal Feather. To get your Fnaf OC accepted, here are some basic rules.**

**Cannot be: Op or another fox**

**Template below**

**Name:**

**Animal:**

**Job:**

**Traits:**

**Keep in mind that it will become an antagonist in the story and that your character might not be accepted.**


	8. Others

Cooper looked over at the others. They were all in the backroom, doing whatever.

"Hey, boss" the hound greeted the manager.

"Not now" the manager replied, walking over to Faye. "What are you doing?!" he practically shouted at the ferret.

"Just relaxing" she shrugged.

"We are trying to train! If this plan fails, then it's you to blame!" he raged.

"You think I don't know that?" she replied casually.

Cooper walked in front of the manager."There is no need to fight. Besides, if we have one less animatronic, then that would lower our chance to win" Cooper reasoned. The manager just stormed off.

The hound faced Faye. "You owe me now"

"He's strict" she sighed, walking to where the others are. The ferret looked over the plan."And to belive I only messed up once"

Over at the pizzeria, all of the animatronics were charging, offline.

Except Cordless.

"Hmm..." she looked over to a pile of metal pieces to her right. "Maybe this will do..." she mumbled to himself as she pieced them together.

"Perfect!" Cordless held a replacement eye. She placed it in her empty right socket.

"I see you have a talent for tech"

Cordless turned around. Standing at the doorway was Rovus and Dovelyn, both looking at her new eye.

"Don't you have to charge too?" Dovelyn asked.

"I was made long ago, with more advanced technology. I'm solar powered." Cordless explained.

Rovus studied Cordless. Somehow, both Dovelyn and Cordless reminded him of the same thing.

"Cordless, do I happen to know you somehow? Before I saw you at the backroom?" Rovus asked hesitantly.

"Life is full of mysteries, unknown answers, and unasked questions. If I met you before, that is to be unanswered." Cordless replied. "Not every answer is straight."

She went back up to the backroom ceiling. "Also, remember this. Once you take action, it will always shadow your past."

Rovus was confused. That last part made no since what so ever. None.

Cordless was oddball alright.

**Thank you TheCatsDidIt for your OC Cooper**

**I am accepting **_**still**_** OCs for my story Metal Feather. To get your Fnaf OC accepted, here are some basic rules.**

**Cannot be: Op or another fox**

**Template below**

**Name:**

**Animal:**

**Job:**

**Traits:**

**Keep in mind that it will become an antagonist in the story and that your character might not be accepted.**


	9. Chat

Chica was the first to reactivate. Slowly she unplugged herself, walking towards the kitchen.

After cooking a few pizzas, she was fully awake. It was her routine. She heard Bonnie come in.

"Hey Chica" Bonnie said sluggishly. She was reaching for some pizza when Chica shot her a "remember" look.

She withdrew her hand and backed away slowly. She remembered enough.

"I see someone can cook"

Both of them looked up to where the voice came from.

Cordless jumped down. "Cordless the Fox, at your service"

Bonnie leaned towards Chica. "You know her" she asked, staring at the the fox.

"Not at all" Chica replied.

"You don't know me, but I know you, just barely" Cordless said, taking out a Rubrik's Cube.

Just then Freddy walked in. "Hey Bonnie, by the wa-" He looked at the fox.

"You know her, Chica?" he asked.

"Not at all" she replied.

Foxy walked in as well. "Hey Chica, I heard you... Do yo-" He was inturrupted by Chica

"Don't you say it"

"You know, back when I performed, Rubrik's Cubes were popular" Cordless sighed, putting it away. "New record. Under 5 minutes"

"Be right back" Foxy said, already running out.

7 minutes later, he came back. "Apparently Rovus found her in the backroom."

Bonnie scoffed. "That explains alot"

"Anyways, about the upcoming attack" Cordless said, changing the subject.

"What?"

"Seriously? You guys don't know?" Cordless looked around at them. "No? Nada?"

"What be this 'attack' ye be talkin about?"

"You know. The other pizzeria wanting to close this place down. Also the ones to cause the explosion?"

"How do you know about this stuff?" Foxy asked.

Cordless shrugged. "Just kind of dreamed of it. Also I heard them talking, with my sensitive ears. _Also_ they are right across from us."

They all looked out the window.

"How did we not see that?" Freddy asked.

"Some things remain unseen, some unnoticed. Like Bonnie eating that pizza" Cordless said.

Chica slowly turned to Bonnie.

Sure enough,Bonnie was quickly running off with Chica's pizza.

And then she ran into Cooper.

**Sorry for the short chapters. I will be posting longer ones soon.**

**I am **_**still**_** excepting OCs, but I'm too tired to post the template now. It's will be midnight by the time I post this.**


End file.
